DIMON
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Se suponía que solo sería una misión más, rescatar al rehén y salir de ahí. Nunca imaginó que las cosas terminarían de este modo... Descubranlo en esta historia, Devilman In MON Squad. One-Shot


**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo One-Shot.**

**La verdad esta idea ya la tenía contemplada desde hace algún tiempo pero no me salía, y esta semana he tenido algunos exámenes y me llego la inspiración…**

**Y aquí estamos.**

**Bueno, no los entretengo más y vamos al fic.**

* * *

Durante años, el gobierno japonés ha mantenido un secreto: criaturas míticas como los centauros, harpías, y lamias son reales. Tres años antes de empezar la historia, el gobierno reveló la existencia de estas criaturas y les otorgó una licencia de pase legal, el "Acta de intercambio cultural interesencias".

Desde entonces, estas criaturas, conocidas como "liminals" o "extra-especies", se han convertido en una parte de la sociedad humana, viviendo con familias normales como estudiantes extranjeros de intercambio y visitantes de otros países, pero con otros derechos y ciertas restricciones (la restricción principal es que liminals y seres humanos tienen prohibido hacerse daño los unos a los otros).

Pero debido a una laguna en las nuevas Leyes de Extraspecies que prohíben la violencia contra subespecies no humanas, la policía no puede usar la fuerza necesaria para arrestar a los infractores de la ley que son las extra especies.

En respuesta a esto se creo el MON, una unidad especial compuesta por extra especies para estos casos que normalmente trabajan con la policía.

-¡Despierta ya!

Este era el grito de un policía vistiendo su uniforme reglamentario hacia lo que parecía ser otro policía, si se le podía llamar así, aunque su ropa no pareciera la de uno.

El hombre tenía el pelo negro con unas patillas pronunciadas, una tez bronceada y vestía un conjunto completamente negro con una chaqueta de dicho color donde debajo se podía notar un chaleco antibalas de keblar.

-¡Dije que..!

-Eres muy ruidoso.

El policía se congelo cuando lo escuchó, el pelinegro abrió los ojos y miro con dagas al policía, antes de plantar ambas botas de combate al suelo y levantarse de la banca donde estaba durmiendo, demostrando la diferencia de presencia.

-Esta es la primera siesta que tomo desde ayer por estar buscando a esos bastardos, si no dormía aunque sea un poco...- El pelinegro puso una mano sobre el hombro del policía.- Tiendo a volverme violento.

El policía estaba por gritar por la presión que comenzó a sentir sobre su hombro, su clavícula seria quebrada dentro de poco, pero...

-Agente Akira Fudo.- Dijo de pronto una voz femenina desde el otro lado del pasillo.- Ya casi es hora.

-Je, finalmente.- Dijo feliz Akira antes de dejar al policía e ir junto a la mujer.

Ella estaba vestida con un traje de negocios negro con camisa blanca y corbata de color negro, con el pelo negro y lentes oscuros a pesar de la hora que era, ella es la líder de unidades especiales de MON, la Señorita Smith.

La cual estaba dirigiendo un caso con el señor Fudo, agente especial de la unidad antiterrorista de Japón.

-Le pido disculpas.- Dijo Smith al policía.- Pero estamos llegando tarde a una reunión muy importante.

Apenas terminar esas palabras ella alcanzo al agente especial antes de caminar directamente hacia la sala de reuniones, donde ultimarían detalles del operativo a realizar.

* * *

-Bien repacemos lo que sabemos.- Dijo un hombre grande, con rasgos occidentales y una poblada barba, vistiendo una camiseta azul oscuro, pantalones y botas de combate.

Este es Jhon Parker, capitán de una de las tantas unidades de las Fuerzas de Operaciones Especiales de los Estados Unidos, estas son fuerzas de componente activo y de reserva de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos. Son designadas por el Secretario de Defensa de los Estados Unidos y están entrenadas específicamente para llevar a cabo operaciones en una zona bajo control del enemigo u hostil, o entornos políticamente sensibles, para lograr objetivos militares, diplomáticos e informativos de Estados Unidos.

Se estarán preguntando, ¿Que están haciendo aquí?

Pues resulta ser que hace unas 38 horas se había efectuado un secuestro de una extra especie por parte de una célula terrorista la cual había logrado escapar hasta la tierra del sol naciente donde los tratos con Extra especies eran más habituales.

Aquí esta unidad trabajaría en conjunto con la unidad MON ya que la operación era sumamente delicada, ya que involucraba a efectivos tanto humanos como extra especies.

La agente Smith dejo sobre la mesa una carpeta donde saco varios folios pasándoselos a casa uno de los que se encontraban en la cámara, dos oficiales de las unidades especiales y las unidades del MON, una Oni, una ciclope, una doppelganger y una zombie.

-El secuestro fue efectuado hace más de 38 horas, resultando con los guardaespaldas de la misma muertos.- La señorita pasó las imágenes donde se veían dos cuerpos humanoides totalmente destrozados.

Akira no perdió el tiempo y tomo una de las fotos entre sus manos, justo después sintió la respiración de alguien mucho más alto que él.

-No quiero ver.

Pero rápidamente la persona se alejó cubriéndose los ojos.

-No te pongas así, Tio.- Dijo la Zombie.- Ves casi a diario como me desarmó.

-Eso es diferente.- Se defendió la Oni.

Akira dejo de lado la foto y tomo los otros folios ignorando a las que serían sus compañeras por esta misión, comenzó a leer los perfiles de cada uno de los involucrados o de al menos de los que se tenía conocimiento.

-¿Que sabemos del rehén?- Preguntó la ciclope tímidamente.

-No han hecho demandas hasta el momento, pero dudamos que le hagan algo a alguien de su posición.- Dijo el comandante Jhon.

-¿Quién es el rehén?- Pregunto una chica de piel morena y pelo blanco a la ciclope.

Esta se vio sorprendida por su amiga.

-Doppel-chan.- Dijo sorprendida.- ¿No leíste los informes?

-El rehén es Satan, Reina de los demonios.- Dijo Akira lanzando dicho folio sobre la mesa para que lo vean las efectivas del MON.

En dicho folio se podía ver mucha información, además de una foto de una mujer esbelta de pelo rubio y ojos azules con unas alas blancas en su cabeza.

-Sabemos que los terroristas no hicieron esto solos.- Dijo Smith.- Estaban trabajando en conjunto con una facción de demonios que no querían formar parte del tratado, por lo cual vieron la oportunidad para acabar con su líder y crear problemas.

-Pero sabemos que tendrán que pasar por estos lares.- Dijo el capitán extendiendo un mapa topográfico de Japón antes de apuntar con sus dedos al paso de una montaña.

Esta vez fue el turno de Akira de hablar.

-Tratamos con un convoy formado por 3 trailers, dos de ellos son señuelos y solo en uno de ellos está el rehén.- Dijo después de leer toda la información.

-Nuestro plan es interceptarlos aquí antes de que pierdan en la montaña y tomen alguno de los diferentes caminos.- Dijo la señorita Smith.- Por ello requerimos la colaboración de todos para que este plan sea efectivo.

-La operación comienza dentro de 2 horas.- Dijo el capitán.- Tenemos permiso de los de arriba de disparar antes de hablar, eso significa que en esta operación priorizamos la seguridad del rehén y no se impondrán sanciones si hay humanos o extra especies lastimados.

-¡Oh, genial!- Dijo Zombina con una sonrisa.

-Descansen.- Dijo Smith.- Partimos en 30 minutos.

Así como dijo ella todos comenzaron a salir de la sala.

-Akira, por favor ven un segundo.- Dijo su comandante.

-¿Que sucede?

-Quiero que te tomes unas vacaciones.- Dijo el comandante sabiendo como se pondría su segundo al mando.- Mira, esto no está a discusión.

-Pero...- Akira trato de decir algo, este trabajo era su vida.

-Es una orden de los de arriba.- Le dijo su jefe.- Creen que te has vuelto algo... violento.

-¿Violento?- Pregunto sorprendido.- ¿Yo?

-Al último interrogatorio que fuiste terminaste rompiéndole todos los huesos de la mano y otros 5 huesos...- Le dijo el comandante cruzándose de brazos.

-Entiendo su punto.- Dijo frustrado.

-Bien, ya que la señorita Smith fue tan amable de conseguirte un departamento.

-Comandante, en ese aspecto... ya tengo un lugar.

-Oh.- Comentó sabiendo a que lugar se refería.- Entiendo, puedes retirarte.

Después de eso, el joven salió de la sala de reuniones y camino por el pasillo hasta toparse con lo que estaba buscando con casi desesperación.

La máquina de café.

Akira busco en sus bolsillos las monedas necesarias para un café negro con mucha azúcar, era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, por lo que cuando presionó los botones comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la maquina mientras esta servía su café.

-Oye, si se te cae alguna parte, ¿Me la donas?

Akira aún con su cabeza pegada a la gran maquina se giró para ver a la misma chica que había estado en la sala de reuniones, con el pelo rojo, ojos de diferente color y costuras por todo su cuerpo.

-Zombina-san. ¿Verdad?- Preguntó mientras agarraba su café y le agregaba los sobres de azúcar.

-La única e irrepetible.- Dijo ella en clara broma ya que realmente era una construcción constante.

Zombina al ver que su broma fue claramente ignorada abrió los ojos para ver al joven con una clara aura depresiva sentado en un banco cercano, ella entonces decidió presentar.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?- Preguntó.

-No.- Dijo este.- Me dieron vacaciones.

Zombina parpadeo confundida.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No se que debo hacer.- Dijo mientras asumía una posición fetal.- No he tenido unas vacaciones en mas de 3 años...

Zombina se sentó a su lado y trato de ayudarlo.

-Si me obligaran a tomar vacaciones, haría muchas cosas, lo que daría por un día libre...

Pero sus palabras solo hacían que Akira este igual pero al menos este asumió una posición mas relajada mientras quedaba en una posición de boca arriba.

-Oye.- Dijo la zombie.- ¿Que tal que después de la operación te enseño como relajarte?

-¿Podrías?- Preguntó realmente interesado, sin su trabajo se iba a volver loco.

-Claro.- Dijo la Zombie antes de palmear sus muslos- ¿Por que no comenzamos ya?

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Pregunto.

-Solo quiero que descanses tu cabeza en mis muslos.- Dijo ella con su sonrisa de dientes de tiburón

Ella estaba segura de que el no lo haría, había visto esto muchas veces, adictos al trabajo que no saben como relajarse o incluso como hablar con una mujer, aunque debía admitir que le resultaba interesante.

-¿Así?

A la zombi de pronto se le subieron los colores cuando sintió un repentino peso sobre sus muslos, ella bajo su mirada avergonzada para ver a otro avergonzado agente.

-S-si, justo así.

Akira tenia que decir que esta era la primera vez que hacia esto y resultaba bastante cómodo a pesar de que estaba un poco frio, espera la temperatura comenzaba a subir.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo la señorita Smith Kuroko apareció demostrando su claro desagrado por el café de la maquina.

-Que café mas horrible.- Declaró.- No se puede comparar al de Darling-kun.

Ambos agentes la vieron salir de allí pocos segundos después.

-¿Quien es "Darling-kun"?- Pregunto Akira.

-No tengo idea.- Respondió la zombi.

* * *

El Monte Haku, monte formado por 8 picos, de los cuales uno de ellos, llamado Gozengamine es el que le da su altura de 2.702 metros. Los otros picos son todos de menor altura. Está situado entre las Prefecturas de Gifu, Fukui e Ishikawa, en la región de Hokuriku, por lo que la ciudad importante más cercana es Kanazawa.

Junto con el Monte Tate y el monte Fuji, es una de las llamadas "Tres Montañas Sagradas" de Japón.

Con una intrincada red de caminos sin pavimentar sumamente peligrosos en invierno, temporada de fuertes nevadas, este era un lugar donde nadie en su sano juicio iría en dicha época.

Excepto unos secuestradores... y los policías que buscan atraparlos.

-*Zombina-chan, ¿Que tal estas?*- Pregunto una voz desde un comunicador en la cintura de la zombie, ella lo tomo antes de contestar.

-Este lugar esta helando.- Contestó mientras se ajustaba nuevamente su abrigo y sus costuras.- No me sorprendería que tengan que quitarme con una pala.

-*No digas eso.*- Dijo Tionishia del otro lado.

-Al menos tengo algo para calentarme...- Comentó la zombie antes de mirar a su compañero de misión.

Akira estaba vestido completamente de negro, desde la punta de sus pies hasta el cuello, un equipo táctico contra las balas y el frío, además de dos pistolas que cargaba en su cinturón.

Ambos agentes estaban al lado de uno de los caminos cubierto de hielo, estaban a la espera de la señal para montar la motocicleta que tenían e iniciar la operación.

El pelinegro se encontraba revisando los últimos detalles del vehículo, desde las ruedas para nieve como el tanque de gasolina, no podían permitirse ningún error.

-Ya esta hecho.- Dijo Akira.

-Eres bueno con las motos.- Comento Zombina acercándose a ver.

-Una vez que esto termine, voy a dar un largo paseo en este chico malo.

-Hmmm...

Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más, una nueva voz apareció desde el comunicador, pero esta vez del de Akira.

-*Todas las unidades comiencen la operación.*

-Ya es hora.

Ambos agentes se subieron en la motocicleta antes de ponerse sus cascos y hacer arrancar el motor que hiso que toda la maquinaria vibrase vívidamente mientras el faro en la parte delantera se encendía.

Akira se cubrió su rostro con un pasamontañas que tenia dibujado unos colmillos antes de pisar a fondo el acelerador con la zombi sosteniéndose de el, la maquina rugió antes de que comenzaran a avanzar mientras los vientos inviérnales les advertían lo que encontrarían enfrente.

El camino estaba cubierto de hielo pero eso no le hacia nada a la motocicleta, la cual poseía ruedas con tachas metálicas para asegurar el agarre al hielo y la grava del camino.

A sus espaldas pronto dos camionetas aparecieron antes de sonar la bocina, indicando claramente que eran aliados.

-Te ves bien, Zombina.- Dijo Doppel desde la ventana de una de las camionetas.

La zombie solo sonrió antes de apretarse contra el conductor que ni por un segundo cambio su mirada concentrada en el camino.

El equipo continuo por la carretera hasta que a lo lejos pudieron ver 3 camiones conduciendo en fila.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando los 3 camiones comenzaron a tomar rutas diferentes en distintos intervalos de tiempo, uno tomando un camino de subida y otro de bajada, cada una conduciendo a una prefectura diferente.

-*Divídanse.*- Ordeno el comandante desde el comunicador.

Akira no necesitó mas para acelerar a un más su motocicleta para ir por el camión que quedó en el camino principal, sabiendo que probablemente si detenían el camión se encontrarían con un grupo armado de terroristas, por lo cual sabia que debía tomarlos por sorpresa.

-Zombina.- Llamo Akira por primera vez desde que inicio la operación.- Tengo un plan.

Mientras el rugido del motor aumentaba y el pelinegro le comentaba a la zombie su plan, rápidamente se acercaron al camión manteniéndose a una distancia constante a pesar de ser acribillados por la grava.

-¿Lista?- Pregunto.

-Es una locura.- Dijo ella.- Al menos si no resulta te voy a convertir en un zombie.

-Oye, al menos invítame a comer primero.- Dijo mordazmente el pelinegro.

-Si esto resulta, tu serás quien invite la comida.- Le contesto.

El humor era algo usado normalmente por toda persona cuerda para tratar de escapar de la realidad o para reducir su nerviosismo, el pelinegro había usado chistes crueles o de humor negro durante sus misiones, pero esta vez usaría algo mas refinado, después de todo ahora tenia una compañera.

-¡Ahora!

Akira tomo posición sobre el tanque de la moto antes de dar un poderoso salto mientras sacaba un cuchillo con su mano derecha y lo usaba para clavarlo en la pared del tráiler mientras con la izquierda se aferraba al seguro del camión.

Zombina recuperó rápidamente el control de la moto y se preparó para lo siguiente que venia.

El pelinegro quito el seguro del camión de carga y se sostuvo de este y el cuchillo mientras pateaba la otra puerta como impulso dejando el compartimiento totalmente a merced de la zombi.

Esta abrió fuego contra todo lo que se encontrara allí, ella prácticamente vació un cargador de balines de goma contra los secuestradores que ahí se encontraban, en vista que no sabían de la ubicación del rehén ella apropósito fallo la mayoría, pero fue ideal para aturdirlos.

Akira pateo nuevamente la pared del tráiler para impulsarse y de una meterse a la refriega donde pudo contar a 3 hombres armados, derribando al primero gracias al impulso de la puerta.

Sin dudarlo el hundió su cuchillo en el hombro del secuestrador mientras que sacaba una pistola y disparaba 3 veces contra otro hombre.

**BANG**

El secuestrador no sufrió muchos daños ya que poseía un chaleco antibalas de keblar, pero de todas maneras las balas lo empujaron y lo aturdieron por unos segundos, viendo como el soldado pateaba en la cabeza al de la herida el hombro, dejándolo inconsciente.

Akira se enfrasco en una pelea contra otro hombre armado el cual le habia apuntado con su fusil de asalto, pero un buen cabezazo le quebró la nariz y logró quedarse con el arma.

**RATATA**

El soldado disparó varias balas a las piernas del sujeto para incapacitarlo, rápidamente apunto su fusil de asalto al otro hombre que había sido aturdido por las balas de la pistola que ahora descansaba nuevamente en su cinturón.

-Quieto.- Le dijo Akira mostrando una faceta que solo podría ser descrita como demoniaca.

El secuestrador levanto las manos claramente admitiendo la derrota, antes de hablar.

-Soy medico, puedo salvarlo.- Le dijo mientras sacaba una pistola y la lanzaba por la puerta.- La rehén se encuentra allá.

Akira se acercó lentamente y fijo sus ojos que era como si estuviesen viendo el alma del secuestrador, solo necesito un movimiento de cabeza para que este fuera a atender a su amigo.

El pelinegro en ese momento pudo fijarse en el lugar que había dicho el soldado hace unos segundos, era una especie de loker de buen tamaño que despedía una tenue luz desde adentro, ubicada justo al lado de la ventana que daba a la cabina.

-¿Su alteza?- Pregunto el soldado.

-No reconozco tu voz...- Dijo una suave voz que solo podría describirse como angelical.- ¿Quien eres?

-Soy Akira Fudo, vengo a sacarla de aquí.- Dijo mientras buscaba la forma de abrir el loker.

-Akira...- Dijo la reina en un tono que solo podría sonar cariñoso y e incluso parecía una añoranza, como un recuerdo lejano.

**RATATATATATATA**

El sonido de una ametralladora llamo la atención del pelinegro mientras se giraba con el fusil en alto solo para ver a Zombina teniendo problemas bajo la lluvia de balas, finalmente ocurrió lo inevitable, ella perdió el control de la máquina haciendo que tenga que frenar para no caer por la ladera de la montaña.

-¡Zombina!

-Esta aquí.

Akira se alerto ante lo que dijo la reina de los demonios, ¿A quien se refería?

Su pregunta fue contestada cuando escucho unos pasos en el techo, unas pesadas pisadas que casi se podían ver su silueta.

El soldado avanzo lentamente y con la guardia en alto acercándose justamente donde las huellas se habían detenido y esperó.

**CRACK**

Pero de pronto un agujero se formo en el techo y una mano de este, sosteniendo a Akira por el cabello antes de jalarlo fuertemente contra el techo, haciendo que pierda el fusil y caiga aturdido al suelo.

Una figura grande emergió, se impulso desde el techo entrando por la puerta y haciendo que Akira se encuentre con dos rasgados ojos amarillos.

De piel totalmente roja, con músculos abultados y con mucho pelo, con una cola que le nacía de la espalda baja y finalmente dos alas de murciélago en la cabeza.

-Amón.- Escupió Akira mientras se levantaba nuevamente y asumía una posición de pelea con su cuchillo.

Amón, un peleador innato que había servido a Satan como su guardaespaldas, pero el también había sido el principal perpetrador del secuestro, siendo el la mente detrás de todo.

-Así que vienes a rescatar a Satan por un mísero tratado.- Dijo el demonio flexionando levemente sus piernas.

Akira no necesitó más para lanzarse contra el demonio usando su cuchillo en una postura invertida, sus movimientos fueron rápidos y claramente dirigidos a los puntos vitales.

Pero Amón no por nada fue el guardaespaldas de Satan, el había vivido 1000 guerras y no iba a caer ante un simple humano, fácilmente pudo esquivar las huelgas.

Akira al ver esto intento otro enfoque, por lo que lanzo una apuñalada frontal.

Pero el demonio no solo desvió su ataque, si no que logro enredar su brazo con el suyo, ahora teniendo al humano a su total merced.

-No tienes idea de lo que realmente esta pasando, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Amón antes de levantar al humano de esa forma, haciendo que todo su peso se recargue en el codo.

El humano gruño de dolor, pero logro arrimarse para no poner tanta presión en su brazo.

-Que si la matas, van a sacarlos del tratado.- Dijo el policía solo para recibir una tétrica risa.

-No es solo eso.- Dijo.- Los demonios serán sacados y así nos aliaremos con mas y mas especies sacadas o no participantes del tratado, iniciando así una guerra. Matar a esta paloma es solo el inicio para el fin.

-Entonces este es el fin.

Akira de pronto saco su pistola y jalo el gatillo, pero la bala no iba dirigida al demonio, no, iba dirigida al conductor del camión.

Este recibió la bala directamente en la nuca provocando un agujero del cual explotaron por la salida una mancha de sesos y sangre, inmediatamente se desplomó sobre el volante haciendo que el camión comience a derrapar.

-¡Bastardo!- Grito el demonio antes de atravesar a Akira con su brazo, usando sus uñas como dagas para perforar el chaleco el cual rápidamente se tiño de rojo.

-¡Buah!

Un chorro de sangre escapo de los labios del humano mientras sentía como su interior era prácticamente manoseado por el demonio, podía sentir el brazo justo al lado de su corazón.

La cálida sangre se escurría por el brazo del demonio hasta el codo, era la vida misma del soldado que se escapaba gota a gota.

Pero aun no había cesado.

Akira como último acto saco su pistola y vació el cargador directamente en la garganta de Amón.

**CRASH**

Finalmente había ocurrido lo que estaba destinado a pasar, el camión perdió el control y se estrelló contra la baranda del camino, el vehículo voló y rodo por la ladera de la montaña mientras se perdía entre la bruma.

Al cabo de unos segundos todo quedo en completo silencio, como si nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Fue una escena completamente pacifica.

Pero nuevamente esto fue quebrado cuando una chica con muchas costuras detuvo una motocicleta a algunos metros de donde el camión había caído, ella bajo del mismo y tuvo que sostenerse de una de las barandas para no caer.

-¡AKIRAAAA!

* * *

El fondo de la montaña solo podría ser descrito como una desgracia, 2 cuerpos humanos estaban totalmente destrozados, era como ver los cortes de segunda de una carnicería.

El camión había sido reducido a mera chatarra, y había solo un sobreviviente real de este accidente.

El soldado que había intentado salvar a su compañero se arrastraba como podía de la zona, sabia que si era atrapado nunca saldría, por lo que ahora tenia que huir como pudiese, incluso si se retorcía hasta otro país para ello.

El débil sonido de algo siendo destrabado llamo su atención, se dio vuelta solo para quedar sin aliento ante la escena que solo podía considerarse divina.

Vio a un ángel con 10 alas que estaba abrazando desde el suelo a un hombre que tenia un agujero en el pecho, una escena que evocaba las mismas sensaciones que la escultura de La Piedad.

Satan dejo el cuerpo del hombre suavemente sobre el suelo antes de hablar.

-¿Puedes salvarlo?

El medico se congeló, sabia que le estaba hablando solamente a el, ya que era el único vivo, pero al ver el estado del soldado negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-S-se necesitaría un milagro.- Dijo.

Entonces el ángel esbozó una sonrisa.

-Entonces que así sea.

De pronto todo se lleno con una luz dorada completamente segadora, que cuando cesó habían desaparecido, ellos y otro cuerpo más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-¿Que quieres ser cuando crezcas, Akira-kun?_

_-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, soldado?_

_-Quiero que te tomes unas vacaciones._

_-Al menos si no resulta te voy a convertir en un zombie._

_-¡AKIRAAAA!_

-Hrmm.

El dolor de su cuerpo era completamente infernal, casi deseaba estar simplemente muerto.

Ese pensamiento hiso que el joven abriera los ojos como pudiese mientras que cada fibra muscular le negaba dicha acción, llevo su mano derecha hacia su rostro para encontrarse que estaba intubado, como pudo se retiró el tubo sintiendo como este dejaba sus cavidades.

Así mismo se quito el intravenoso de su brazo izquierdo, pero cuando intento pararse se encontró con una oleada de dolor que recorrió toda su zona media, por lo que llevo su mano derecha para sacarse la sabana que lo cubría.

En cuanto la blanca sabana toco el suelo, un grito desgarrador escapo de su garganta cuando vio como había quedado.

Desde su hombro hasta su cadera lo recorría una enorme cicatriz con forma de una Y invertida, con puntos de sutura y grapas que evitaban que se deshaga.

El joven trato de pasar su mano por la herida solo para sisear fuertemente al sentir el dolor cuando el rose más simple le hiso gruñir como una bestia.

Akira giro su cabeza para ver donde estaba, vio solamente paredes de granito, claramente este no era un hospital a pesar de tener todo lo necesario para mantenerlo con vida, pero lo bueno fue que vio una mesa con múltiples frascos.

Como pudo trato de extender su mano para intentar agárralos, pero por desgracia perdió el equilibrio y se deslizo de la cama hacia el frio suelo.

-ARHHHHHHHG!

Akira grito cuando todo su peso fue llevado por la zona media de su cuerpo, zona sumamente sensible. Una terrible tos le surgió al joven cuando su garganta ya no pudo expresar más dolor.

Un camino de baba escapo de entre sus dientes apretados del dolor mientras su respiración continuaba agitada, pero no podía seguir así.

Como pudo se apoyo en un brazo y con el otro lo llevo hasta la mesa donde agarro varios frascos con pastillas, en algunos pudo leer paracetamol o relajante muscular, poco importaba la dosis ahora.

Con sus dientes retiró las tapas antes de tragarse un puñado surtido de dichas medicinas, luego de eso simplemente se quedó allí respirando y esperando a que las pastillas hagan el efecto o que lo droguen lo suficiente para no sentir tanto dolor.

Durante los 40 minutos siguientes el joven había estado pasando de la lucidez a la inconsciencia como un metrónomo, hasta que finalmente el dolor había sido calmado y sus sentidos comenzaban a ganar fuerza.

Así con ayuda de la mesa pudo ponerse de pie, tan solo esto le resultaba un tremendo esfuerzo, por lo cual sus respiraciones eran superficiales hasta que logro calmarse.

Girando su cabeza nuevamente consciente de su entorno noto que en efecto estaba en un edificio en construcción o a medio terminar, por lo cual tenia ventanas pero ningún mueble además de las maquinas que lo mantuvieron vivo.

Akira vio en una esquina unas ropas de su talla, una sudadera negra con una camiseta roja y pantalones oscuros, así mismo con su vieja ropa. Sacando un poco de cada conjunto se construyo un conjunto decente y discreto.

Subiéndose la capucha de la sudadera abandonó el edificio en busca de respuestas, sin darse cuenta que en otra habitación del edificio estaban los restos cercenados de un ser entre velas aun encendidas.

/

Akira camino por aproximadamente 30 minutos teniendo que apoyarse continuamente en las paredes ya que aun seguía débil y mareado, además de eso tenia bastante hambre.

Su camino le llevo hasta una tienda donde vendían comics o dojins y claro también era una cafetería, ¿Como lograron combinar eso y que funcionara? No tenia idea.

Pero poco le importo cuando se adentró en la tienda y prácticamente se arrastró al mostrador.

-Dame un sándwich y un café.- Metiendo su mano en su pantalón el pelinegro puso el dinero en el mostrador de tal forma que casi parecía un manotazo.

-Gracias, señor.

Apenas recibió el alimento en sus manos lo llevó a su boca donde este fue consumido con mucha avidez e incluso desesperación, el café igual, el joven no estaba seguro a que sabían ambos ya que los había comido tan rápido que no los pudo saborear, tenia tanta hambre como si hubiera estado varios días sin comer.

Pero cuando finalmente el alimento llego a su estomago para calmarlo, fue consistente plenamente de su entorno, y fue así como pudo escuchar el débil sonido del "click" de un arma.

-¡Al suelo!

Akira salto sobre el mostrador y se abalanzó sobre el empleado justo antes de que una ráfaga de balas hiciera presencia donde hace tan solo unos instantes estaba el encargado.

**RATATATATA.**

Akira vio como el empleado estaba por orinarse en las patas, sutilmente se levanto hasta el borde de la mesa y miro por el filo de la misma, solo para ver un grupo de 6 extra especies que podrían describirse como hombres-cerdo.

-Estimados compañeros otaku, les pedimos disculpas, pero ahora la tienda le pertenece a la Organización Pionera de Orcos.- Hablo el que parecía ser el líder de la organización.

Akira al no tener armas fue por lo seguro y siguió las instrucciones que todos deberían seguir en una situación de rehenes, mantener la calma y no hacer nada estúpido.

Por lo que poniendo sus manos en alto al igual que muchos, fueron juntados en un grupo en el fondo de la tienda mientras que los orcos comenzaban a revisar la mercancía de la tienda.

El pelinegro estuvo analizando sus opciones y claramente sus limitaciones ya que su estado era incierto, no tenia idea de como seguía vivo, pero dudaba fuertemente que sea un zombi, por lo cual podría morir nuevamente.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que finalmente se convirtió en 1 hora completa, el pudo ver el estado en que los rehenes estaban, presas del miedo.

Pero cuando el joven escuchó las demandas de los orcos, solo un pensamiento vino a su mente.

-(¿Son idiotas?)- Pensó con una vena palpitando en su frente, estos idiotas solo querían más porno con orcos.

Pero de pronto uno comenzó a olfatear el ambiente antes de abrir fuego directo a uno de los ductos de ventilación.

**RATATATATA**

De allí cayó una mujer con el pelo rosa con un traje amarillo y gafas con el cristal ambarino, la cual tenia muchas heridas de bala mientras la sangre se filtraba en el piso.

-Oh, una ninja nos estaba espiando.- Dijo el que había disparado.

-Querrás decir una kunoichi.- Corrigió otro de los secuaces.

El Orco comenzó a explicar como su nariz superior les dio la clara ventaja y la razón por la cual no podrían acercarse sin que ellos supiesen.

-Malditos fetichistas de olores.- Fue lo único que pudo decir la policía herida ante ese comentario, pero el orco lo tomó bastante bien.

-Con mucha honra.- Le respondió.

El orco después de decir esa frase apunto nuevamente su arma hacia la policía que solo apretaba los dientes ante las heridas y veía a través de sus lentes la inminente lluvia de balas.

-Aléjate de ella.

De pronto Akira se posicionó sobre ella como lo haría un animal salvaje tratando de proteger algo, incluso de forma inconsciente le gruño mostrando los colmillos.

-Akira.- Susurro sorprendida la herida.

-Oh, tenemos a un héroe.- Dijo el orco con gracia antes de tomar una respiración profunda y quedar confundido por el olor de este humano.

Pero no podía demostrar debilidad.

-Nada de héroes.

**RATATATA**

El orco no dudo en disparar una ráfaga de balas directamente en el pecho del pelinegro, el grito desgarrador de dolor no se hiso esperar cuando el joven cayo de espaldas mientras la sangre salpicó las revistas.

De manera instintiva Akira se acurruco en una posición fetal mientras se cubría la zona media con desesperación.

A su lado la policía se arrastró para tratar de calmarlo sin dejar de cuidar sus propias heridas, en cuando el pelinegro abrió los ojos por un segundo se la quedo viendo mientras temblaba.

-Z-zom.. bina.- Dijo como pudo antes de sentir una arcada en su zona media.

El dolor que estaba sintiendo era casi igual al de la mañana, en el primer momento que despertó, los analgésicos habían sido purgados de su sistema, lo único que lo mantenía consiente era la maldita adrenalina que recorría sus venas por las heridas.

La zombi vio esto sorprendida, las heridas de bala no deberían hacerle reaccionar de esta manera, algo estaba muy mal con el, necesitaba asistencia medica rápidamente, necesitaban acelerar el plan.

-¡Nooooo!

De pronto una chica muy similar a un personaje de un manga que los orcos amaban salió corriendo de una de las esquinas del local, debido al parecido con el personaje los maleantes no dispararon en un primer momento.

Permitiendo que la chica pudiese llegar desesperada a las ventanas donde desesperadamente quito las persianas mientras golpeaba el vidrio inútilmente.

-¡Que alguien me salve!- Grito la chica justo antes de ser atrapada por el orco líder.

-Oh, no te preocupes, nunca lastimaríamos a una chica, ahora empecemos con lo bueno.- Dijo acercando su lengua a la chica.- Este es nuestro intercambio cultural...

Desde atrás Akira no podía sentir más que dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, era algo completamente visceral que lo estaba consumiendo.

**BANG**

Una bala atravesó el vidrio y dio con una precisión completamente anormal a las armas de los bandidos.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto uno sorprendido mientras así como a el las demás armas eran destruidas por unas balas de alguien que no podían identificar y que estaba muy lejos de su sentido del olfato.

**BANG**

Akira sintió el palpitar completo de su cabeza, era como si un herrero la estuviese golpeando con un martillo sin piedad.

Destellos venían a su mente como flashes de luz ya que eso era lo único que recordaba, luz, dolor, algo en su interior surgiendo, cambiándolo, transformándolo.

Sin que se diera cuenta las balas salieron de su cuerpo y cayeron al piso.

**CRASH**

La creciente histeria de los orcos no hacia más que aumentar cuando una figura blindada rompió una de las paredes y puso un escudo para que los rehenes pudiesen escapar del lugar.

Dicho acorazado se quito el casco para revelar a Tionishia.

Por su parte Zombina se levantó y disparó balines de goma contra los otros orcos, sin dejar de cuidar a Akira el cual estaba cada segundo más cerrado en si, estaba a punto de pedirle a Tio-chan que lo saque de aquí.

-¡No se acerquen más!- En este punto el orco líder tomó a la chica y la amenazó abiertamente mientras se acercaba más y más a la ventana.

-¡RAAAAAAGH!

Todos vieron en cámara lenta cuando el moribundo Akira salió disparado de su posición en el suelo y se lanzó contra el orco, dándole un tremendo puñetazo.

Tal fue el poder del golpe que lo lanzo a la calle rompiendo el cristal que quedaba en el proceso.

-¿Ese no es Akira-kun?- Preguntó Doppel mientras volvía a su forma normal y se alejaba un poco.

-Mas importante, ¿Que cree que esta haciendo?- Pregunto Zombina.- Esta violando el tratado.

Akira no escuchó nada mientras salia de un salto del café y caminaba hacia el orco. Este estaba sumamente aturdido y sorprendido por el poder del golpe, ningún humano debería tener esa fuerza.

Solo reaccionó cuando una sombra se cernió sobre el.

Pero el orco lejos de sentir miedo, sonrió ya que estaba protegido.

-Jajaja.- Rio.- No importa que sea deportado, tu iras a la cárcel por haberme golpeado, pasaras el resto d-

**PAM**

-¡Akira!

**PAM**

El mencionado no perdió el tiempo cuando se subió encima del orco y comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente, un golpe tras otro, cada uno más rápido que el anterior.

Salpicaduras de sangre y dientes comenzaron a volar de pronto.

-¡Detente!

El humano sintió como alguien lo abrazó y trato de detenerlo, una molestia.

Rápidamente se quito a la zombie de encima y la lanzo lejos para nuevamente continuar golpeando sin piedad al extra especie cuyo rostro ya estaba siendo desfigurado por los golpes.

-Akira-kun, eso es suficiente.

Tio-chan hiso su labor como el musculo del equipo y abrazó a Akira alejándolo del orco, el cual fue rápidamente llevado por Doppel a una ambulancia.

-Oye, ¿Que te pa-

Zombina se acercó a ver que le pasaba, pero al hacerlo no pudo quedar más sorprendida o angustiada por lo que vio.

Akira estaba agitándose violentamente para salir del abrazo de la Oni, mientras que sus ojos se volvieron blancos, gruñía como un animal y la baba escapaba de su boca que intentaba morder lo que tuviese cerca.

-¿¡Que le está pasando?!- Preguntó Tionishia que cada vez más le estaba costando sostenerlo.

Zombina llamó a Smith para informarle de la situación, pero de pronto Akira logro salir del agarre de la Oni golpeando su nariz con su nuca.

**-¡GRRAAAAAA!**

El pelinegro rugió en un estado psicótico antes de que la zombi descargase una lluvia de balas de goma en un intento de detenerlo, pero a pesar de recibir los impactos, eso poco o nada sirvió.

Este en cambió fijo su total atención en la chica zombi, flexionando las rodillas y acercando su pecho al suelo, se posicionó con clara intención de atacarla.

**-RAH**

Pero antes de llegar a ella se encontró metido en una batalla de fuerza contra Tio, sosteniéndose de las manos, empujando a su rival para poder dominarlo.

La diferencia de altura y fuerza favorecían en un principio a la Oni, la cual quería terminar esto rápidamente para no dañarlo, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando llegado cierto punto el humano dejo de ceder.

Akira levanto su vista encontrándose con la de la Oni la cual se congeló cuando vio unos ojos amarillos rasgados, para nada humanos.

Un gutural gruñido escapó de la garganta del humano mientras comenzaba a ganar más y mas fuerza.

Sus músculos comenzaron a crecer mientras que el pelo le crecía de modo totalmente acelerado en todo el cuerpo de una tonalidad grisácea, mientras que en su parte inferior el pelaje negro se hiso presente.

Su ropa se rasgo dando vista de las heridas en su pecho, de la cual las grapas y balas cayeron al piso una por una sin dejar rastro siquiera, sus botas fueron destruidas así como las mangas del pantalón ya que no pudo soportar las garras que ahora llevaba.

Su cara se volvió del mismo color que el resto de su cuerpo mientras que unas marcas negras nacían bajo sus ojos y dos alas de murciélago con antenas coronaban su cabeza.

Zombina se congelo al reconocer esa última característica.

**-¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**

Un rugido escapó de la boca del demonio luciendo su nueva altura la cual era apenas una cabeza más baja que la propia Tio, pero la fuerza que presentaba, esta a otro nivel.

No perdió oportunidad para cambiar las tornas de esta batalla cuando usando su fuerza, la Oni comenzó a perder terreno, a tal punto que tuvo que arrodillarse.

Ambas agentes del MON vieron con asombro y miedo como el músculo del equipo estaba siendo superado.

Cuando finalmente la Oni no pudo bajar más, el demonio la sostuvo y la levantó mientras le realizaba una maniobra que había aprendido en sus años de servicio.

Girándose sobre su eje sin soltar las manos de la chica uso su hombro como punto clave para la maniobra mientras la Oni era impulsada desde su posición arrodillada y era levantada del suelo.

El tiempo pareció congelarse cuando vieron a la chica en medio del aire.

Pero se reanudó abruptamente cuando esta golpeó fuertemente el suelo terminando la maniobra siendo totalmente dominada.

**-RAAAAH!**

El demonio rugió en victoria mientras ponía un pie sobre el pecho de la Oni, pero esto no estaba por terminar.

**CRACK**

Un asqueroso sonido fue escuchado y este provenía de Akira, el cual desde su espalda dos picos de carne amenazaban con salir, no tardaron en hacerlo para convertirse en dos grandes alas de murciélago.

Estas a pesar de haber sido generadas recientemente, comenzaron a aletear con fuerza con la clara intención de emprender vuelo.

**STUCK**

-Ah...

El demonio bajo la mirada a su pecho donde un dardo tranquilizante lo había clavado, a este rápidamente le siguió otros 4, el líquido en su interior no tardo demasiado en hacer efecto, obteniendo como resultado la inconsciencia del mismo.

El demonio cayó al suelo claramente dormido mientras sus alas se contraían y volvían a su interior.

Mientras tanto entre los efectivos policiales podemos ver a Manako, la ciclope y francotiradora del MON la cual había cambiado su rifle por una pistola con sedante.

Y a su lado estaba la señorita Smith la cual no lucia para nada feliz ante esta situación.

-Esto será un infierno de papeleo.- Dijo sin una pizca de gracia.

/

La cabeza le estaba dando más vueltas que un carrusel en plena feria de condado y por alguna extraña razón no podía sobársela ni hacer nada con sus manos.

-Akira-kun.- Llamo una voz.- ¿Puedes oírme?

El mencionado agitó su cabeza al oír su nombre y se movió en el lugar donde estaba que parecía ser una silla, como pudo comenzó a abrir los ojos, su visión borrosa pronto fue cambiada a la Señorita Smith.

En ese momento el se dio cuenta de que tenía ambas manos inmovilizadas a la mesa con unas esposas, además del hecho de que estaba en una sala de interrogatorios, estaba de nuevo en su forma humana.

-¿Podrías responderme unas preguntas?- Pregunto la agente del gobierno.

Akira agitó su cabeza tratando de volver en si, más logro asentir ante la pregunta ya que no tenia otra alternativa.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- Preguntó.

-Yo...- Akira cerró los ojos tratando de recordar lo que había pasado pero había una especie de laguna en medio de todos sus difusos recuerdos.- Recuerdo haber peleado con Tionishia.

La señorita Kuroko asintió antes de anotar esto en un cuaderno de manera prolija.

-¿Cual fue tu ultimo recuerdo antes del incidente?- Pregunto.

El pelinegro sabía que se estaba refiriendo a la escena que había montado en esa cafetería, por lo cual tenía que responder.

-Recuerdo despertarme en una habitación llena de equipo medico en un edificio en construcción.

La agente del MON, dejo de escribir de manera repentina y miro al joven.

-¿Es enserio?- Pregunto.

-Si.

Ella lo miro antes de preguntar.

-¿Que es lo último que recuerdas luego de la misión?- Le preguntó.

-Que caí de la carretera... justo antes de que me perforaran el pecho.

A penas pronunciar esas palabras la señorita abandonó la sala de interrogatorios dejando todo en silencio, pero al cabo de unos minutos ella regresó con una carpeta.

-No hay duda de ello.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó.

Ella lo miró planamente, aunque se podía notar algo de lastima en el fondo.

-Tus órganos... hígado, páncreas, pulmones y corazón fueron cambiados quirúrgicamente por los de un demonio... difícilmente puedas considerarte humano ahora.

Esta revelación fue como un balde de agua fría que caía sobre el joven, era como si le venía el mundo encima, ¿Ya no era humano? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

Y como si le leyera la mente, la agente hablo.

-Después de la misión se te dio por desaparecido ya que no encontramos tu cuerpo ni el de la rehén o el de 2 de los secuestradores.

-Amón.- Fue la palabra que escapo de los labios del joven mientras ponía su mano sobre su pecho, esta vez sin dolor alguno.

-Akira-kun.- Dijo ella para que lo mirase.- Eso fue hace más de 2 días.

2 días, habían 48 horas de las que él no tenía conocimiento y había estado en quién sabe dónde.

-Akira.- Llamó nuevamente la señorita.- Aún hay algo grave que tratar, apaleaste a un extra especie frente a los policías, ese fue un acto grave.

La sola mención de eso hundió más en la depresión al joven mientras que lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos al comprender lo que había hecho, seria despojado de su rango y echado de su unidad por la estupidez que había cometido.

Se agarró como pudo la cabeza mientras sus dedos agarraban fuertemente el pelo que tenía.

Y por lo que le había contado, cerca del 50% de su ser había sido cambiado al de una extra especie, solo...

-¿Que pasará conmigo?

La señorita Smith puso una sonrisa comprensiva antes de hablar.

-Bueno, eso dependerá de ti exclusivamente.

/

Una nueva mañana había llegado, y nuestro querido agente mitad humano se encontraba despertando en su antiguo hogar.

La casa era de solo 1 piso con un total de 3 habitaciones, 1 baño, 1 cocina y una sala de estar, una casa para una familia mediana, con un pequeño jardín en el frente, la casa de sus padres.

No había estado aquí desde hace 1 mes por lo que necesitaría comprar muchas cosas ya que de ahora en adelante comenzaría a vivir ahí de forma continua.

Había tenido que renunciar a su antiguo trabajo ya que no podía seguir ejerciéndolo en su estado actual, fue solo gracias a la señorita Kuroko que había logrado zanjar eso.

Akira no perdió el tiempo mientras tomaba un baño y cambiaba de ropa al que sería su nuevo uniforme de ahora en adelante.

De botas amarillas con velcro, acompañadas con pantalones de un material negro y elástico, un chaleco amarillo cerrado con hombreras de color anaranjado estaba sobre sus hombros y debajo de este una camiseta mangas largas negras con algo de amarillo en la zona del codo.

Mientras en su espalda se podía leer claramente las sigas M.O.N en negro.

El joven se vio en el espejo unos segundos antes de asentir, salió de su habitación y miró su casa mientras muchos recuerdos pasaban por su mente, desde su infancia pasando el inicio de su carrera hasta el funeral de sus padres donde dejo de venir a esta casa con tanta frecuencia.

Murieron de causas naturales, pero de todas maneras le resultaba algo difícil lidiar con el recuerdo, quizás por ello trabajaba tanto.

Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado salió de la casa y tuvo que soportar unos segundos la luz de la mañana que lo aturdió unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se ajusten a ella.

-¡Buenos días!

Al girar su cabeza vio a una chica con el pelo marrón oscuro que le saludaba antes de continuar su trote mañanero, el joven devolvió el saludo antes de avanzar por su jardín hasta la puerta que daba a la calle.

Cuando finalmente cerró la casa pudo encontrarse con la persona que lo vendría a recoger.

-Buenos días, Zombina.- Dijo Akira.

Ella estaba recostada en la moto que le pertenece al peligro, el cual sonrió un poco al ver a su motocicleta y su nueva oficial de libertad condicional, ambos en buen estado.

-Buenos días.- Dijo ella secamente.

-¿Estas celosa?- Pregunto.

-¿Yo?- Pregunto sorprendida.- ¿Por ella que va?

-Si tu lo dices.- Le contestó el joven antes de tomar su lugar como conductor del vehículo, a los pocos segundos la zombie tomo lugar detrás de el.

-¿Y... ella te gusta?- Preguntó sin que pudiese ver su rostro.

-Ew, no.- Dijo rápidamente.- Miki es como mi hermana.

-Oh, ya veo.- Dijo la zombi.

Akira sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza antes de acelerar el motor del vehículo y que la chica zombi rodee su zona media con sus brazos.

El motor rugió como una pantera antes de que las ruedas girasen a toda velocidad impulsando todo el mecanismo y a sus pasajeros hacia el frente, mientras que el conductor sonreía mostrando sus colmillos al tiempo que su mente vagaba al momento de ayer.

"_-¿A qué se refiere con que dependerá de mí?- Pregunto el joven."_

Akira aceleró aún más la motocicleta mientras se adentraba en la autopista principal.

"_Smith se ajustó las gafas."_

"_-Tienes dos opciones, o eres arrestado como humano... o eres registrado como una nueva extra especie y un agente de mi unidad."_

-Sabes, aun me debes un almuerzo de la misión.- Comentó Zombina desde atrás.

-¡No lo he olvidado!

"_-¿A que se refiere?- Preguntó confundido."_

"_-Serían un infierno de papeleo ambas opciones.- Comentó la señorita.- Pero solo en una de ellas ambos salimos ganando, te dejaré pensarlo unos minutos que es lo que quieres."_

"_-Espere."_

La pareja tomo una de las salidas de la carretera para dirigirse a una de las zonas llenas de oficinas de la ciudad.

"_La señorita Smith sonrió al saber lo que había elegido y procedió a leerle sus derechos."_

"_-Estarás en un periodo de prueba de un mes, donde se te será asignado un compañero y oficial de libertad condicional.- Comentó.- El acta tendrá que crear un artículo especial para tu caso y pasaras a formar parte de la unidad de M.O.N con lo que eso acarrea."_

"_-Acepto."_

"_La señorita sonrió antes de darle un formulario para la unidad."_

La pareja freno dejando una larga marca de neumáticos hasta finalmente detenerse frente a un edificio donde le estaba esperando todo el equipo de MON.

Smith sonrió antes de darle la misma orden que le hizo ayer en ese interrogatorio.

-Preséntate.

Akira sonrió mientras se bajaba de la moto y asumía su forma de maniaco mientras realizaba un saludo militar como tantas veces había hecho y daba la misma respuesta que le dio ayer.

**-¡Agente Akira Fudo, especie Devilman, presentándose para el servicio!**

**/**

**Devil: Y CORTEN**

**Bueno, eso es todo por esta semana.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y la semana que viene volvemos a la programación habitual.**

**DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
